bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
Invaders Must Die (Abilities) So we know a lot more of Yukio's Fullbring by now, like that he can make anyone enter, can create different rooms inside, can control gravity, weather, temperature and all that, and also create mountains or rocks, and seemingly fast-forward things. So, I suggest we expand the abilities to that of a Zanpakuto, firstly introducing the name, then the focus, and the form and general ability of the fullbring, and then list all the abilities it grants Yukio. What do you think? Ruffy 10:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Personality we can infer now that his current personality is much different from when he was bookmarked, and is his real one; he's much more happy and joyful, since being unbookmarked. RexGodwin (talk) 18:30, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :So add it in-- Well.. I wanted to put it here, incase anyone objected. I suppose I'll add it now. Occupation Since it was said that because he is rich, its his money being used to fund the org. and that he took care of their finances, shouldn't that be put in as his job? (Im not really sure how to word that.. Dx)--RexGodwin (talk) 19:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Occupation is the source of income, not how you spend the income. We don't know how Yukio makes his money.-- Reference His Fullbring's name is a reference to this song by The Prodigy. maggosh 20:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Possible. It also could be the album, of the same name. RexGodwin (talk) 20:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) And until you find us an interview with Kubo that says this is where he got it from, it will not go on the page. All the Fullbringers Fullbrings are based on rock songs and albums, Love Gun is the name of a Kiss album, Dirty Boots is a Sonic Youth song. The problem is we don't know if this is actually where Kubo got all of these.-- And it's not even all the Fullbringers, Idt Ginjō or Tsukishimās Fullbrings are songs. :P or Moes. RexGodwin (talk) 21:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Console Should we include the fact that his video game console looks a lot like a PSP? No, it was never stated to be a PSP. Plus Bleach is currently in the year 2003 so saying it is a PSP would contradict real world events. It is just a video game console.-- I never asked to say it WAS a PSP, I just asked if we could put in that it LOOKS like a PSP. Because I was reviewing Chapter 463, and when he held it up while explaining how his Fullbring had invaded the world outside the screen, I was struck by how much it resembled a PSP. Perhaps it should be a trivia point...? Junk Trivia. We removed all looks like trivia long ago.-- I see. Well, if it's just Junk Trivia, then I guess I can't argue. Ah well. Something to hold on to for the future. Father I never saw it written that both his parents commited suicide, just his father.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 16:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC) It was in the Cnet translation which is the more accurate translation.-- Takes mangastream a day longer than most others and still misses something like this, alright thanks.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 20:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Full name http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/248/77384177.jpg/ From the newest volume. Ramus7 (talk) 23:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) 雪绪･ハンス･フォラルルベルナ - Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Ht: 154 cm Wt: 40kg DOB: 12/23 Blood: AB Xcution member # 5. Urie12 (talk) 01:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The info is legit, but before the page is renamed and all links and redirects are updated, I want to confirm if the correct name order is Yukio Hans Vorarlberna or Hans Vorarlberna Yukio. 22:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Clearly his name is Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. There's a reason why his middle and last name were in English, and also in Western order. Exactly like the Arrancar.Thunderwitch (talk) 02:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Chads boxing match Can someone go over the Raw for the last chapter? I have a feeling mangastream ****** up and the "Wayans" is actually supposed to be "Y.Hans"--TodenEngel (talk) 06:26, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :You are right, it's ワイハンス. https://yadi.sk/i/WDGsmbct3P98ch 08:05, October 27, 2017 (UTC)